


Monsters of the Mind

by JaceNox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceNox/pseuds/JaceNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester grew up taking care of his brother because his dad was always off.  Off in his own world since his wife died, hunting monsters that didn't exist outside of his own vision but Dean being the good son, helped protect people like his dad said they were trying to do-only he was protecting them from his dad.</p><p>Dean was in Hell.  He was glad that Sammy got out but now his dad was missing and he's been shot thank heaven for Angel named baristas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: How’s Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN_kink Community  
> Its currently complete but it is an open ending so there may be more added later.

“How's dad?” Sam’s voice crackled through the handset that Dean held as he stood outside the latest rundown motel that he and his dad had made camp at.

 

“Same.  This week, we’re ‘hunting’ a poltergeist.  I’ve got a local family letting us bust up their house and dig up their dog.” Dean huffed - his breath clouding in the cold night and scrubbed at his eyes as he looked at the clear sky, “A damn dog. He’s getting out of control Sammy.  He wanted to go off last week on his own because some news paper article had an arson attack and he thought it was the ‘demon’ again but he wanted me to take care of a wendigo…ergo bear attack in Yellowstone.”

 

“Jesus.  Dean.  We should really get him professional help.  I know of a good place out -“ 

 

“No, Sammy.  What are we going to tell them.  Our dad thinks that demons and monsters exist and has killed untold amounts of innocent people before I was old enough to realize that monsters under the bed weren’t real and keep him contained?  And in order to fund this murderous damage we’ve been committing credit card fraud.  Yah, I’d get locked up, you’d get locked up. And dad - he’d get the gas chamber.” Dean snapped pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Dean. He’s going to get you killed and then what are you going to do?  I mean you can keep hunting down people that will let you bust up their houses for a few hundred dollars.  How long will dad keep letting you pick the hunts?”  Dean could hear the concern in Sam’s voice and he let his anger and tension ease out of his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know.  Awhile longer I hope.  But I have to go.  I’ll talk to you next week.”

 

“Good night Dean.  Stay safe.”

 

Dean grunted, “Of course Sammy, I have to worry about all the dog bones and things.”


	2. Chapter One: Poltergeist

Dean ducked from the wild shot that his dad aimed at a beast that only he could see, “Dean! What have I told you.”

 

Dean sighed under his breath, “Watch my back, keep the iron out and look for the bones… Sir.”

 

John nodded, his eyes manic as they skimmed the darken hall of the house they crept through, “Where did you say the family was?  How long are they out for?”

 

“They are gone for the week, they went on vacation…To get away from the weird.” Dean said as he grasped for a vase where John couldn’t see and heaved it across the house to shatter making John turn, “Did you hear that dad?”

 

“I did.” and he took off, “Go burn the bones! I got this bastard.”

 

“Yes Sir.”  Dean let a small sigh under his breath and walked around back where the wonderful Lafitte family had created a small cemetery on their property to play along.  Dean pulled his phone from his pocket.

 

“Hey, brother.” Benny’s Louisiana drawl echoed over the line, “How’s the hunt with daddy dearest go?  Pastor Jim says that he has gotten worse.”

 

Dean grinned, this is why he liked Benny, “Yah, but thanks to your need for some demolishing done I was able to keep him from hurting anyone.  Thanks for vamoosing.  He’s not all gone.  If he saw you, I’m sure he’d remember you.  You haven’t changed much since we were teenagers.”

 

“True.  But let me know brother if you never need anything else.  I have contacts everywhere these days.  The shipping industry will do wonders for your address book.”  That brought a wet chuckle from Dean’s mouth.

 

“Thank you Benny.  I’m going to torch Chanty’s bones now.”  Dean had to smother another wet chuckle when he noticed that the grave was already opened and the bones exposed, “Thanks for doing the hard work.”

 

“Anything for you, my friend.”

 

“Give my love to Andrea and the girls.” Dean said as he covered the dog’s bones with lighter fluid and then dropped a match on them.

 

“Of course.”  The line disconnected.

 

Dean pocketed the device and headed back into the house just as John came out, “Good, I wondered where the bastard went but I figured you did it and you lit him up.”

 

Dean sighed sadly, “Yah dad.  I did.”

 


	3. Chapter Two: Castiel and the Demon

Its bad. Dad was missing and Sam wouldn’t help find him, not that Dean put a lot of effort in getting him when he realized that he had really settled well into Stanford and was setting up his own family and Dean wasn’t going to pull him from that.  So here he was in the middle of Los Angeles looking for his deranged father.

 

“I don’t know Sammy!  He’s fucking lost it.” 

 

“You mean he was sane before?”

 

“Ha-fucking-ha Sammy, no I mean he took some Lawyer hostage because he thinks he’s the demon that killed mom.”  Dean was leaning against the Impala staring out onto Seal Beach.

 

“Shit Dean. You’re going to have to call the cops on this one.” 

 

“Its likely.  I’m going to go..” Dean hung up the phone and dialed his dad’s number again.

 

All he got was his voicemail, newly updated but voicemail none the less, "This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help.” 

 

“Fuck!” Dean climbed into the Impala and went in search for caffeine, he would need it.

 

 *****

 

“Welcome to Bogerts’. Where the coffee is what you choose it.” the voice greeted him as soon as he opened the door, it was deep, serious and it made the hairs on Dean’s neck stand.

 

“Seriously?” Dean smirked at the man, his green eyes flashing in mirth, “That is the lamest catch phrase ever.”

 

“Well, my brother is quite the prankster and enjoys forcing ridiculousness among the masses.  But what can I get for you?”  Blue eyes sparkled with laughter in return but the man didn’t crack a smile as he spoke.

 

“Large coffee.”

 

“Three twelve.”  They exchanged money and Dean turned to leave.

 

“Thanks Castiel.”  The blue eyed man was left open mouthed.

 

 ****

 

It was dark and Dean was sick of wondering in and out of abandoned buildings looking for his father and he headed back toward the water.  When two men came from the shadows, one holding a gun, the other a wicked looking blade.

 

“Seriously?!” He groaned as he froze and looked up to the end of the alley where he walked, he could see people but he doubted they could see him.

 

“Give us your money.  Or we kill you.”  The bigger man said.

 

“How bout no.” Dean lunged forward tackling the one with the gun, he heard it fire but he paid no mind as he elbowed the mugger in the face as he reached for the gun with his other hand.  As they grappled for it the second man sprang into action and leapt at Dean.

 

Dean rolled toward the gun off the first man and the two would be muggers collided.  Dean grabbed the gun and quickly disabled it, “That wasn’t too hard was it.”

 

“Ger’off.” the mugger groaned and Dean took the opportunity to run.  He was a block from his attack when the first pains kicked in causing him to look down.

 

“Shit.” the was blood covering his side, the gun going off actually got him shot.  Putting pressure on it he kept jogging to get back to Seal Beach and where he parked the Impala.  He didn’t know how much further he went when darkness crept in but he was getting dizzy.

 

He saw an open sign and wandered in to catch his breath, “Welcome to Bogerts’…you’ve been injured.” Dean’s head jerked to the counter and saw the Angel named barista.

 

With a wide lopsided grin, “I was fighting monsters,” Dean then slid to the floor.

 


	4. Chapter Three: The Angel and Perdition

Dean jerked awake at the flare of pain in his side, “Shit.”

 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.  You were severely wounded.  I had to extract a bullet and suture the wound. Considering your ‘monster” Dean watched at the dark haired man used air quotes, “I figured you wouldn’t want to go to the hospital. Its fate that you’ve wandered into my coffee house twice and I’m a retired field medical officer.”  Dean sighed as the man stared at him- reading his soul.

 

“Thanks man. Uh,” Dean floundered for a minute trying to find a starting point.

 

“You don’t have to tell me much.  But should I be concerned that the individual that did this to you is going to come back?”  His savior’s blue eyes were cloudy as they continued to bore into his own.

 

Dean finally looked away and peered around the small bed room that he was laying in, “No.  They were just a bunch of random hoods that got the jump on me.  Where am I?”

 

Castiel let a chuckle, “You’re in my apartment.  It was the closest place that I cloud get you that had medical supplies.”

 

Dean’s mouth formed an O as he relaxed back against the bed and closed his eyes, “I’m looking for my father.  He’s been missing for a week with a hostage.”

 

“Why not go to the authorities?  Or does this have to do with the ‘monsters’ you mentioned.” Castiel kept his voice monotone and as nonjudgmental as possible.

 

Castiel’s seriousness and the use of the air quotes startled a laugh out of Dean, “Jesus man, you don’t have to use quotes each time you say monsters.  But yes.  My dad is a bit off his rocker and I’ve been…helping, not with the hostage taking.” he quickly added.  His insecurity had him biting at his lips - causing the wounds on them to rebreak and bleed again, “Shit.  But I have an epic support team that would feed me information about empty houses or vacant lots or jon does that recently been buried in paupers fields and then I create some sort of Monster for my father to focus on rather than allow him to create on himself but one night while I was out calling he vanished.  He left a note, a newspaper with a smarmy looking defense attorney that just won some big crime case circled with yellow-eyes.”  Dean looked at the speckled and cracked ceiling rather than the man sitting beside him, “I know its dumb but he’s the only parent that I have and I have to help him.  He thinks a demon, this yellow-eyes killed his wife.” Dean felt warmth on his face, he was crying, “Damnit.  Why am I telling you this?!”

 

Castiel reached for Dean’s hand with one hand and used the other to angle his face to look at him, “You’re telling me this because you need too.  You’ve carried the world on your shoulders for too long, I am not sure even how long but I’m a safe place because I’m a stranger and i’m on the outside.  Trust me.  I’ve been there, the side of the Talk.  The way am I saying all this to a veritable stranger and letting them see me at my weakest.  Then I dawned on me.  I don’t have to see that person again in my life if I didn’t want to.  They gave me an ear to listen, a shoulder to lean and like a guardian angel when I was safe and healthy again vanished into the tides.”  Dean just listened as his words flowed through him and pinged on insecurities that he felt and filled the crevices that he needed to whole.

 

“Wow, Cas.  Thanks.  That…I.  I cannot,” Dean couldn’t turn his face away because Castiel still held it but he closed his eyes to block his view, “Its been Hell.  I want to find my father before he hurts anyone.  And I want to end this.”  

 

Castiel let go of the man, who he held and stood.  His decision made before he realized he had made on, “Well, I will help you end it.  I have my connections from the Marines still I can find you father. And we will stop him.”

 

Dean struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain that it caused to look at the man that now was rummaging through the closet at the end of the bed, “Why?  You don’t know me from Tom.”

 

Castiel turned and his blue soft, “Because I’ve been through Hell.  It takes a strong hand to be led out.  And while I’m sure you can do it.  Some backup wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Dean stared wide eye, at the man before him, “You really are an Angel as your name portrays you as.”  This made Castiel chuckle but he didn’t say anything.

 


End file.
